ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lachlan Dingo
Lachlan Dingo is a computer-animated television series created by Lachlan Berthelsen. It is based on the fictional character of the same name. It is a combination of Sonic the Hedgehog with Crash Bandicoot elements and some Teen Titans GO references, cameos and even official crossovers with several franchised characters! The series follows Lachlan Dingo and his friends and family going on hilarious misadventures to win the battle against the evil Robo-Cortex/Nexo-Cortex for the sake of N-Sanity Isle, but in season 5 however, the series evolves into a long story arc about Lachlan Dingo learning about his ancestor Crash Bandicoot and a horrible world-ending event that only he alone can prevent. The series aired on the 7th of July 2017 and is still ongoing on ABC ME/ABC3. In September 1st, 2019, Berthelsen’s friend, Anthony Zamyslowski aka HighDef Studios announced that he will make a live action and 3d animated Lachlan Dingo film in the Summer of 2021 Sypnosis Somewhere near the coasts of Australia and Hawaii exists a fictional island only believed in childrens' tales, 50 years into the modern age, Crash Bandicoot has moved on into the afterlife, but the evil Dr.Neo Cortex had stumbled into a robotic factory accident and has since become the merciless Nexo-Cortex! But have no fear! Crash's descendant Lachlan Dingo is here to help save the world! Cast and Characters Heroes * Lachlan Dingo - Lachlan is the titular character and protagonist of the series of the name same. The heroic guardian of an island of fantasy, Lachlan lives on a yacht and goes on adventures with older sister Sky, younger sister Sammy, protecting mask Aku-Aku V, best friend Unikitty, girlfriend Rainbow Dash, and dark rival Melvis. He is voiced by Scotty Tweedie. * Sky Kangaroo - Sky Kangaroo is a main character and a protagonist in Lachlan Dingo. She is Lachlan's older sister. She is voiced by Debi Derryberry. * Sammy Swimred - Sammy is a main character and a protagonist in Lachlan Dingo. She is Lachlan's adopted younger sister and best friend, she is also an Azarath Destoyer who decided to She is voiced by Daveigh Chase. * Emily Katt(Cat) - Emily is a main character and a protagonist in Lachlan Dingo. She is Lachlan's mechanic and cousin. She is voiced by Miranda Cosgrove. * Aku-Aku V - Aku Aku V is a main character and protagonist in Lachlan Dingo. ''He is Lachlan's guardian mask and "father" figure. He is voiced by Greg Eagles. * Ryan Bajjur(Badger) - '''Ryan Bajjur '''is a major character and protagonist in ''Lachlan Dingo. ''He is Lachlan's best friend. And is voiced by Eddie Murphey * Zack Hejhaug(Hedgehog) - '''Zack Hejhaug '''is a major character and anti-protagonist in ''Lachlan Dingo. ''He is Lachlan's rival slash friend. And is voiced by Eric Bauza. * Jay Fox - '''Jay Fox '''is a major character and protagonist in ''Lachlan Dingo. ''He is Lachlan's paintball teammate. And is voiced by Johnny Knoxville. * Evan Krok(Croc) - '''Evan Krok '''is a major character and protagonist in ''Lachlan Dingo. ''He is Lachlan's paramedic. And is voiced by Keith Ferguson * Unikitty - '''Unikitty '''is a main character and protagonist in ''Lachlan Dingo. ''She is Lachlan's friend from the Unikingdom and is voiced by Tara Strong. * Rainbow Dash - '''Rainbow Dash '''is a main character and protagonist in ''Lachlan Dingo. ''She is Lachlan's current love interest and Sammy's babysitter. She is voiced by Ashleigh Ball. * Scooby-Doo (Be Cool style) - '''Scooby-Doo '''is a major character and protagonist in ''Lachlan Dingo. ''He is Lachlan's paranormal ghost tracking partner and swimming coach. He is voiced by Frank Welker. *Melvis Dog - '''Melvis Dog '''is a character introduced in season 2 to warn Lachlan Dingo of the world ending event and assists him to prevent it, this confirms he is a hero, but is not much of a friend to Lachlan Dingo, he is voiced by Will Arnett. *Adam Tempolten - '''Adam Tempolten '''is the deuteragonist in the Lachlan Dingo 2021 film. He is Lachlan’s and His Friends’s guardian and "father" figure. He is acted by Anthony Zamyslowski. Villains * Doctor Robo "Nexo" Cortex - '''Doctor Robo "Nexo" Cortex '''is the main antagonist of the series overall. He is an evil but clumsy scientist who wishes to take over the planet Earth, he is voiced by Lex Lang, but has a more robotic tone in his voice. *Uka-Uka V - '''Uka Uka V' is a main character and antagonist in Lachlan Dingo. ''He is Nexo's guardian mask and "boss". He is voiced by John DiMaggio. *Nina Cortex VV - '''Nina Cortex VV '''is Nexo's daughter and typically the secondary antagonist. She is voiced by Tara Strong. *Nitrus Borg - '''Nitrus Borg '''is Nexo's robotic assistant and one of Lachlan Dingo's enemies. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. * Tinyborg5600 - '''Tinyborg5600 '''is Nexo's robotic recreation of Tiny Tiger and is one of Lachlan Dingo's enemies, He is voiced by John DiMaggio, but has a more robotic tone in his voice . * N.Gin mkII - '''N.Gin mkII '''is Nexo's robotic recreation of N.Gin and is one of Lachlan Dingo's enemies, He is voiced by Corey Burton, but has a more robotic tone in his voice . * RobodiIe - '''Robodile '''is Nexo's robotic recreation of Dingodile and is one of Lachlan Dingo's enemies, He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore, but has a more robotic tone in his voice . *N.Tropy 2000 - '''N.Tropy 2000' is Nexo's robotic recreation of Dingodile and is one of Lachlan Dingo's enemies, He is voiced by Corey Burton, but has a more robotic tone in his voice . *Strike Bellwood - Strike Bellwood is the main villain in the Lachlan Dingo 2021 film. He has the power to mind control people, like Lachlan’s friends and girlfriend. He even has robots and a strike on his head. Episode List ''List of Lachlan Dingo Episodes'' Gallery LD.PNG|Concept art of Lachlan Dingo. EM.PNG|Concept art of Emily Katt. LS.PNG|Concept art of Sammy Swimred. 718D9E6F-712D-43B8-86DC-21E158F0A80B.png|Neon Lachlan from the 2021 Movie Poster Trivia * This is the first and only non-anime Adult Swim series to be based on several different video game and television franchises. ** Despite that, it's kid-friendly although it had some hidden NSFW jokes. ** Surprisingly, it is much more light-hearted compared to Adult's Swim's series with a rating of TV-PG and it aired on Adult Swim until they wanted to air on CN because of the popularity of 'Unikitty!' **However, when it moved to Cartoon Network (Disney XD and sometimes Disney Channel on Disney XD in Season 4), it was related TV-Y7-FV (for most episodes) while some are rated TV-PG as mentioned above. **Similar to Wander over Yonder, it also airs on Disney XD thus making the second Warner Animation Group televison series to do so. **Blood is shown, but is used sparingly, similar to the DCEU. * This is the first and only Adult Swim television series to be made by Chris Sanders and Tony Craig as they felt that is much more lighter and softer than almost of all of Adult Swim's programming. * Emily Katt in this series is voiced by Debi Derryberry who uses her Jimmy Neutron voice from the series of the same name. * Most of this was based on Teen Titans GO, Crash Bandicoot, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Sonic the Hedgehog, but so far only TTG and MLP: FiM have made official crossovers. * In this series, the term "Doggy" is used (usually by Sky) as a friendly insult to Lachlan Dingo. * This series had a tone that is somewhere between the serious and the light nature such as Young Justice, some LEGO ''video games like the ''LEGO Star Wars ''series and ''Steven Universe. * The series tries to stay as true to the Crash Bandicoot and Sonic the Hedgehog video games as well as the Teen Titans Go! and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic television series as possible. * Lachlan & Sammy are the only characters to appear in every single episode. * The New movie will be made by HighDef Films, Bnd Fong, TOG Studios and Sfm Lachlan by A Sfm sonic model creator Category:Onigamer666